thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
B'rel Class
Name: B'rel Craft: Klingon Empire B'rel-Class Bird of Prey Type: Light Warship Scale: capital Length: 157.76 x 181.54 x 98.54 meters Ship Mass: 236,000 metric tons Starship Size: 4 Skill: capital ship pilot Autopilot: 3D+1 Crew: 12; Skeleton: 1/+10 Passengers: 28 Cargo Capacity: 9,000 metric tons Consumables: 1 year Warp Drive: 6 / 8.5 / 9.6 (6 Hours) Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D+1 Space: 7.5 Atmosphere: 358; 1,025 km/h Hull: 2D Shields: 1D+2 [[Star Trek Starship Sensor Systems|'Sensors']] *Passive: 30 / 1D *Scan: 80 / 1D+2 *Search: 120 / 2D *Focus: 5 / 2D+2 Cloaking Device: while cloaked, +2D+1 Difficulty to detect ship Weapons *'2 Type VII Disruptor Cannons' : Fire Arc: 180 degrees forward Location: tip of starboard "wing" and tip of port "wing" Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Atmosphere Range: 2-3/10/30 km Firing Modes: Standard, Pulse Rate of fire: 3 Damage: 3D *'Photon Torpedo Launcher' : Fire Arc: forward Location: forward Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-15/50/175 Atmosphere Range: 2-30/100/350 km Ammunition: 30 Type II Photon Torpedoes total Spread: 6 Damage: 4D *'2 Class Gamma Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: 1 forward, 1 aft Location: forward ventral, aft ventral Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Atmosphere Range: 2-6/10/20 km Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 3D+2 Miscellaneous: *Crew Quarters: **Spartan: 20 **Basic: 10 *Decks: 5 *Escape Pods: 20 :*Capacity per Pod: 4 *Year Commissioned: 2269 (Earth Reckoning), significantly upgraded in 2290s, 2320s, 2350s Transporters *Personnel: 1 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 4 persons *Cargo: 1 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 400 kg Complement *Probes: 20 Description: The B'rel-class (also known as the K22B-class) was a type of Klingon bird-of-prey scout starship in Imperial Defense Force service in the 23rd century. By the 24th century, these vessels were considered surplus, and were often sold or traded to other powers. (TNG episode: "Rascals"; Decipher RPG module: Starships; CCG: "Rules of Acquisition") They were classified as a class 1 vessel. (DS9 video game: Dominion Wars) History The B’rel class, first developed in 2270, is the second known Bird-of-Prey operated by the Klingon Empire, it builds directly on the successful design on the earlier Birds-of-Prey but includes ideas and technology taken from Romulan designs obtained in the short lived Klingon-Romulan alliance of the 23rd century, most notably a cloaking device (ST reference: Starship Spotter) The B'rel class not only remained in service well into the 24th century but also inspired a larger variation, the K'vort class. Features The B'rel class bird-of-prey features adjustable wings, which can take on different positions to optimize the class for battle, warp speed, atmospheric flight and even landing (TOS movie & novelizations: Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) In 2293 one B'rel class ship, the IKS Dakronh, was modified to fire it weaponry whilst cloaked. Despite its advantages, this vessel was destroyed after only a few months of operation. (TOS movie & novelization: Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) Another feature present in recent versions of these craft, which may not be standard, was the introduction of Gravity mines that would latch on to and slow down enemy ships. (TNG video games: Armada, Armada II) Source: *Memory Alpha: Klingon Bird-of-Prey *Memory Beta: B'rel class *Ship Recognition Manual vol 3 (Spacedock) (pages 20-23) *thedemonapostle